Cry No More
by XxDarkBeautyxX
Summary: Parents:Dead,Family:None apart from one half sister she's never met. What will this young seven year old do when her parents die and she is sent to her half sister,Bella Cullen. What secret will she find out? And could it kill her?  Sorry sucky summary


**Cry No More**

_Chapter 1: Death_

Doctor's P.O.V

The little girl of Renee and Phil Dwyer sat across the room staring at the floor. She'd been in the exact same position for almost two hours now, waiting rather patiently for the news about her parents. They had been in a crash and I was their doctor. From what I had learnt they were driving when another car sped through a red light and crashed into them. Apparently when emergency services arrived their car was upside down and in fire. The male who was driving died on impact but the woman had been suffering for a lot longer. She had a broken leg, a punctured lung and some internal bleeding. It wasn't enough to kill her immediately but she died eventually. I had failed in my attempt to save her and now I had to deliver the bad news. I had to tell a little seven year old girl that her mother and father had just died in a car crash.

The little girl looked up hopefully as I approached; it broke my heart that she had to find out that her parents were dead and she was left all alone. Her social worker stood up and walked over to me.

"What's happened?" she asked with a small hopeful smile on her face.

"They didn't make it" I informed her sadly.

The woman's face fell and she looked at the little girl, who was sitting so still you could have mistaken her for a statue.

"That's not good", she sighed miserably "I better go tell her."

I watched as the woman walked towards the girl and sat next to her, taking her hand. The woman spoke so softly that I couldn't hear anything that she was saying. As the women talked, small tears flowed out of the little girls' eyes, sliding down her face then dropping into her lap. How could something so terrible happen to this girl?

Tiffany's P.O.V

I barely listened to what the woman next to me was saying. She had just told me that my parents were…d-dead… A million questions flew through my head. What was I going to do now? Where would I go? How will I survive? I'm only seven; I can't take care of myself.

Yes, I'm only seven but I'm a really smart seven year old. I tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear and wiped the tears away from my light blue eyes. But the tears wouldn't stop; they just kept coming and coming. Why couldn't I stop crying?

"It's okay honey" I heard the woman whisper, she squeezed my hand.

I hadn't talked to her yet. My mum always told me to "Never talk to strangers" I never have talked to strangers and I didn't feel like talking to this woman anyway. The woman continued to talk until she realized that I wasn't listening. She patted my hand and stood up to do something. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried silently. The same thoughts kept repeating in my head _they're dead, they're dead, they're dead. _Their faces flashed in my head as I thought of my last moments with them.

_Flashback _

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, angry at my parents for not telling me we were moving. I didn't want to move. I loved it here, all my friends were here, my school, my memories and my life. Now they were making me leave everything behind. _I hate them._

"Sweetie please don't be upset" my mum begged "Your father got a n-"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO STAY HERE!" I yelled through the closed door.

"Tiffany we are going whether you like it or not" I heard my dad yell.

"I'M NOT GOING!" I screamed again.

I heard my mum and dad talking to each other just outside my door.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!" I yelled for the last time.

"Tiffany, sweetie, please calm down" I heard my mum beg "Your father and I are going out to get boxes, okay, once we get back we're going to talk about this."

I stayed silent; I heard my mum sigh then leave. Once the car had pulled out of the drive way I crawled out from under my bed and ran to the kitchen to eat some chocolate ice-cream.

_End of flashback_

So that was my last moments with my parents. It consisted of me screaming at them and thinking that I hate them. This fact only made me cry more. I wished I could go back and tell them that I love them, but I couldn't. I could never hug them again or tell them that I loved them or kiss them or talk to them. They were gone…

I sat there for what felt like days, still thinking about what I was going to do. When the woman, whose name I didn't remember, sat down next to me.

"Tiffany?" the woman called me gently.

I stayed silent.

"Tiffany it's me, Angela, remember?" she said softly

I just nodded.

"We have to go now, okay?" she said again.

I nodded again and stood up, wiping tears from my eyes. Angela took my hand and begun leading me out of the hospital. She took me to a car and opened the door for me. I jumped into the backseat and looked at the woman as she shut my door. She wasn't that old probably in her mid-thirties, long black hair, tanned skin and green eyes. She was quite pretty. As she climbed into the front seat and started the car I continued to stare out the window and think. _Where would I go? Would I be adopted? I'm pretty sure I don't have any other family apart from my half-sister. Would I go to her? _Houses flew past my eyes but I barely saw them until we stopped outside a house in a neighbourhood I'd never seen before. I haven't seen all of Jacksonville yet this place was too big. I undid my seatbelt as the car door opened and stepped out into the heat of a summer afternoon. I followed the woman towards the house; it looked homey on the outside. _I hope it's like that on the inside. _Angela opened the door for me and I stepped inside, studying my surroundings.

"Follow me sweetie, I'll show you to your room" Angela said to me.

I nodded_ "_Okay…" I whispered.

She smiled at me kindly and begun walking up the stairs. I followed, not saying another word.

"So we brought some stuff from your old room but if you need anything else just give me a yell" she told me.

"Okay…" I repeated in a small voice.

Angela stopped at a door and opened it to reveal my new room. I knew it wouldn't be the same as my old room but this was terrible. It was pink, pink and more pink! The walls were white but the bed was pink, the curtains were pink even the little desk and chair in the room was pink. I didn't think anything could be that… that pink. It was horrible but I think I might be able to live with it. The only good part was that it had some of my things in it like my deep purple pillow, some of my books, my clothes and my favourite teddy bear, Freddy.

"How do you like it?" Angela asked hopefully.

"It's okay…" I said with a small fake smile.

"Good" she exclaimed happily, obviously buying my fake smile.

"I'll let you settle in" she said as she turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

When I was sure she had gone, I grabbed Freddy and walked over to my new pink bed. I gave Freddy a hug as I laid in the bed, crying silently.

I twisted around in my sheets, crying out, when somebody touched my arm and I jerked awake. I meant to scream but it only came out as a small gasp. I looked up to see Angela standing above me, a worried look on her face.

"Honey what's wrong?" She whispered quickly.

I shook my head, not wanting to say anything.

She sat down next to me, "Honey you can tell me anything, please I only want to help."

I sat motionless for one second then rushed forward and hugged her. I didn't know her that well but something about her was trusting and loving. She pat my back gently as I silently cried into her shoulder.

"Honey don't worry, everything will be okay" she whispered softly into my ear.

_How could she know that? How could anyone know that? Nothing would ever be okay…_

**A/N: So this is my first Twilight story so far and I think it's going okay but I would really love your opinions on it. I promise it'll get better soon but for now it's just some introduction and things like that. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephanie Myer. But some characters are mine. For example, Tiffany, she was all made up in my brain . **


End file.
